It's just a tattoo Steven
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danny couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, it was just a tattoo… yeah a large one right smack between his shoulder blades but still there was no need for this reaction, was there? (Part two of the 'we're something alright' Saga) - McDanno
1. Prologue - Just get it done already

It's just a tattoo Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

**The character of Rebecca ' Becca' Williams does though so please do not use without first asking permission.**

Author Note

**I'm not sure where this idea came from, probably from my other McDanno story where Danny was thinking about tattoos. Personally I love them and I like the thought of Danny having them and the others not knowing about them because they are hidden away from view, I like people having sides to them that others don't see.**

**I'm feeling depressed at the moment hence why I wrote this to try and cheer myself up. I think it will be three chapters long so it will probably be end up being more like six chapters lol.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

Overall summary

**It was just a simple tattoo and yet Steve couldn't think of anything else. He was pretty sure Danny had got it just to mess with him so he was going to make sure that he messed with him back. Two could play that game after all.**

Chapter Summary

"**You've been talking about it for two years now, just grow a pair and do it"**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

Other notes

**Awesome Brother and Sister moment's ahead! Because Danny quite frankly deserves one awesome sibling…. Yes Matt that is a dig at you!**

Saga

**Part of the 'we're something alright' Saga**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Just get it done already

* * *

><p>"I don't get what the big fuss is Dan, if you want to get it done then just get it done, you've been going on and on about this for the past two years so just grown a pair and do it. To be frank with you the whole will you, won't you is getting a bit tedious"<p>

Danny Williams rolled his eyes, twisting his head on the back of the sofa to look at his younger sister Becca. He had come home to New Jersey for a week just needing to experience the cold again, to remind himself that there were other seasons out there that weren't just made up of sunshine and warmth. It had been snowing when he had arrived and his heart had soared at the familiar sight, one day he would need to bring his partner Steve McGarrett with him when he came back just so he could see what December was really meant to be like.

"I know, I know Becca" He said waving a hand at her before he lifted his beer bottle and took a swig of it, relishing the peace. His parents were off at a Christmas concert of some kind. They had offered to stay and keep him company but Danny had waved them off. He loved them, he really did but three days straight of their company, being taken around shopping with them as well as countless dinners with his siblings had taken his toll leaving him with a desire to be alone for a few hours. He had happily helped them out of the door, telling them to have fun before he had gone back into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, turning on the TV and finding an ice hockey game.

He had been fifteen minutes into watching it when the living room door had opened and Becca had walked in, wrapped up warmly and holding the welcome sight of a twelve pack of beer in her arms. She had dumped them on the coffee table, thrown off her coat and settled down next to him, her dark eyes fixed on the screen.

Danny liked all his siblings but if he had a favourite it was probably Rebecca, they were the closest in age of each other with only two and a bit years between them and they just got along even though they looked different from each other, Becca having inherited the dark hair and eyes of their Dad while Danny had their mother's blond hair and blue eyes.

"If you know then why don't you do it?" She asked "I'm a tattoo artist Dan, I would do it for you for free if you just said the word" She stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she met his gaze with a challenging look.

"It would need to be designed and-"

"And nothing" Becca interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "Did you not hear me when I said that you had been going on and on about this for two years? Dan I've already designed the tattoo for you and for the record I'd like to say that I've outdone myself with it" She said proudly. Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"What have you done?" He asked curiously. Becca shifted on the sofa so she was facing him, long legs curled up beneath her.

"A Tribal Dragon" She told him, brown eyes glinting excitedly at him "Turn round"

Danny stared at her for a moment before he rolled his eyes and turned on the sofa so his back was facing her.

"Now what?" He asked, smiling when she lightly hit his shoulder with her hand.

"Hush up and I'll tell you" She told him before she began speaking, her voice warm with barely suppressed enthusiasm. "It's going to be a large one, bigger than your other one, probably about this wide" She said thoughtfully places one hand on either of his shoulder blades "So it would go across the whole expanse of your upper back" She remarked, running her hand across it to show him what she meant. "I don't think it should be in bright colours so I made it black and red like your other one. Figured you might as well keep the same theme going. The dragon is going to be in a tribal design, so the vertical length of it will come just below your shoulder blade. I've designed it so that it can't be seen unless you strip down and go topless. If you've got a t-shirt on or a shirt then the material will hide it from view, obviously if you're wearing white though and you get it wet then its possible it will be seen but that would be a risk you would have to take" She told him, "You can turn back now" She remarked, smacking his shoulder lightly.

Danny moved on the sofa looking at her, thoughts whirling through his hair as he weighed the pros and cons of it. Steve had plenty of tattoos which were regularly on show and no one had said anything to him about them. If Danny's was kept hidden from view then he didn't see what the problem was. He trusted his sisters designing skills since she had been the one who designed the other one for him.

"How long would it take?" He asked, breaking the silence which had descended between them.

"You mean could I get it done before you went to Hawaii?" She asked him, glancing towards him. He nodded. "You're going back in six days right?" She asked.

"That's right" He answered.

"Well in that case the answer is yeah, I could get it done in time, you might have to come back in a month's time for a weekend for me to do any touch ups but as long as you don't mind that then we would be good to go."

Danny looked at his sister before he smiled.

"I think you should book me in" He told her watching as a large grin came to his face.

"I've been waiting two years for you to say that" She answered, holding out her beer bottle towards him, he grinned clinking his against it before he turned back to the game, only half watching it as he imagined what the teams reaction would be to it. They hadn't discovered his other one yet but that one in fairness was easier to hide but this one would be impossible to hide especially when they went to the beach on a rare team day out.

He grinned, picturing their faces.

They'd soon find out that there was another side to Danny Williams that they had no idea even existed and it was something he was looking forward to seeing.

He shared another grin with his sister before his gaze went back to the TV, this time focusing.

This was going to be good.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it**

**An especially massive thank you if you've taken the time to review or favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	2. Grace

It's just a tattoo Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Grace Williams, Rachel Edwards, Stan Edwards and Charlie Edwards do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

**The character of Rebecca ' Becca' Williams does though so please do not use without first asking permission.**

Author Note

**So this story is changing ever so slightly, I decided to write a chapter for each important person to Danny on the island finding out in their own way about the tattoo. Some of them will be short like this chapter and others will be longer. Steve finding out for example will be long.**

**I've done it this way simply because I want to see the way that Danny interacts with people.**

**Anyway nothing more to say except I hope you enjoy.**

Overall summary

**Danny couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, it was just a tattoo… yeah a large one right smack between his shoulder blades but still there was no need for this reaction, was there?**

Chapter Summary

**"Dad is that a new tattoo?"**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

Other notes

**Got to love some father and daughter bonding**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Grace

* * *

><p>It shouldn't have surprised Danny really that the first person on the island who saw his new tattoo was Grace.<p>

Ever since Danny had gained joint custody with Rachel, his daughter had been spending more and more time with him. He understood the reasoning behind it, having a toddler at home was difficult, they were demanding, they were loud, and they always wanted attention and parents tended to give them that attention which meant less time focused on Grace and her needs, needs which were increasing now that she was getting older.

It wasn't even Rachel's fault nor was Danny willing to blame her for what Grace was feeling, for all her vices Rachel was a fantastic mother. It was simply something which happened to everyone who had more than one child, especially if there was a significant age gap between them, even Danny's own mother had fallen prey to doing it and there was no better mother in the world in his eyes. He could still remember when his youngest sister Natalie had been born, he had been nine at the time and everything had shifted yet again at the arrival of a new baby into the household. Time which had previously been given to him was now taken away from him and for a while he had resented it until he had gotten over it and it would be the same for Grace. She would realise soon enough that her mother still loved her as much as ever regardless of little Charlie being in the picture.

Danny had been home one day from New Jersey when she had seen it.

He had just finished in the shower and had just pulled on a pair of shorts before getting heading to the kitchen and searching through his fridge, jotting down a shopping list of what he needed since everything in there could now be used as a science experiment when he heard a key in the front door before it had opened. He didn't react, only two people had a key to his place and he wouldn't mind seeing either of them at that moment in time. It was just a question of which one it was.

"Dad? Are you home?" Grace called out, an eager note in her voice. Danny smiled as he heard the door closed behind her.

"Yeah I'm in here Gracie" Danny called back, giving the fridge one final searching glance before he closed the door and turned to look at his daughter as she entered the kitchen, his smile widening into a grin at the sight of her. He gave her the once over to make sure she was okay, his heart aching when he noticed that she had grown taller in the time he had been gone. Another sharp visual reminder that his baby was growing up and that there was nothing he could do about it, however much he might want to. "You all good honey? Been behaving?" He asked, his eyes dropping to the small bag she held in her hand. "You come to stay?" He questioned, unable to hide the smile from his face when she nodded at him.

"Mum and Stan have a weekend thing somewhere and they are taking Charlie with them but I'm not interested in it so mum said I could stay with you instead if that's okay? It probably be for the week" She asked, dropping her bag on the kitchen table as she shot him a questioning glance.

"Is that okay?" Danny repeated, "There will never be a day where it's not okay for you to come and visit and stay with me Grace, you know that. You never have to ask." He stated, bridging the gap between them and pulling her into a hug, squeezing her tightly before he let go of her with a kiss to her head turning from her and headed over to the cupboards so he could check what he needed from them.

"Thanks" She said before she made a sound at the back of her throat and spoke again, an undercurrent of excitement to her voice. "Dad is that a new tattoo?" She demanded, moving towards him and lightly touching the spot between his shoulder blades which Becca had chosen as the best spot for the tattoo to go.

"Yeah it is, your Aunt Becca did it for me in New Jersey, she's been desperate to do this tattoo for me for the past two years or so and I finally gave in, you know what your Aunt is like when she sets her mind on something. She's relentless just by your Nanny is" Danny said, making no effort to hide the fondness which came to his voice as he spoke about his mother and sister. "So does it get the Gracie stamp of approval then?" He asked her curiously, smiling when she nodded eagerly at him.

"It's awesome Dad, did it hurt when Aunt Becca did it?" She asked. Danny considered her question before he shook his head slowly.

"I'm not going to lie, it hurt a bit at first but then I got used to it, it took her a few days to get it done and then in a month or so I've got to go back to New Jersey for her to touch it up again to make sure it's perfect, just like the other one she did for me" He said with a smile and a wink at her before he turned his attention back to his list, humming as he finished it off.

He glanced towards Grace, raising a questioning eyebrow at her when he noticed that she had tilted her head to the side and was giving her an intent look, one he was more used to seeing in the mirror then being on his daughter's face.

"What is it?" He asked her, "You've got that look which tells me you've got something on your mind" He stated, crossing his arms over her chest as he waited for her to answer him.

"Do you think I can I come as well when you go back home? It be nice to see everyone" She asked hopefully, her big brown eyes looking at him with a pleading expression which never failed to melt his heart. A fact that he was pretty sure she was aware of

"I'll speak to your mum to make sure she's okay with it but I don't see why not, everyone would be glad to see you. They spent most of the time I was there asking about you and demanding to see photos of you." He answered, ruffling up her long dark hair, grinning at the sound she made as she ducked away from him, her hands automatically going to her head to try and repair the damage. "I've got to go food shopping so you might as well come with me to make sure that I get everything you want" He stated, moving past her into the living room where he grabbed one of his t-shirts and pulled it over his head before he grabbed his wallet and pushed it into the pocket of his shorts.

"Okay then" Grace responded before she suddenly grinned at. "I wonder what Uncle Steve will make of your tattoo Danno" She commented causing Danny to laugh.

"Yeah I'm kind of wondering that myself" He confessed before he placed his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the house closing the door behind them.

"Make sure I'm there when he finds out Dad" Grace said as they headed towards the car, the comment causing him to laugh.

"Yeah I promise Gracie, when Steve sees it, you'll have a front and central seat."

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and an especially big thank you if you took the time to review, follow or favourite the story**


	3. Kono

It's just a tattoo Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

**The character of Rebecca 'Becca' Williams does though so please do not use without first asking permission.**

Author Note

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates recently on this story, I've just moved into my new flat eight days ago and I've been getting it all ready and I just haven't been in a writing place at the moment, I think I've just been getting used to the fact that I live by myself now and finally have freedom, I don't think I realised how suffocated I felt until I left.**

**I've always enjoyed writing Danny (in whatever form) interacting with others and Kono is no exception. I like the way they act together.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm hoping to update sooner.**

Overall summary

**Danny couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, it was just a tattoo… yeah a large one right smack between his shoulder blades but still there was no need for this reaction, was there?**

Chapter Summary

"**Wait you said she did your tattoos… have you another one"**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

Other notes

**Got to love some Danny/Kono friendship!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Kono

* * *

><p>It had been Kono who had seen his new tattoo next.<p>

She had walked into his office on the day he was officially back at work after his holiday and had collapsed into the chair in front of his desk. Dark eyes staring at him until he had finally sighed, dropping his pen onto the stack of reports he was going through and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow with a questioning look as he waited for her to speak to him about whatever it was that was clearly on her mind.

He hadn't waited long until she launched into how the past ten days without him had been or more accurately how Steve had been without him there, apparently their boss has been fine for the first day but by the third day he had been making hers and Chin's life a complete misery, hovering over them, jumping on them for the slightest mistake, it had been just like it had been at the beginning of 50 when Steve had still been adjusting from being in Navy Intelligence to being head of a taskforce. It was a situation which she was holding him responsible for. After banning him from ever leaving 50 for longer than a day again, she had informed him that the only way she would forgive him was if he made it up to her by going surfing with her after work had finished, followed by some drinks and a meal, all of which he was paying for. Chin would join them for that part of it since Danny owed the older native as well as Kono.

Danny had leaned back in his chair, remaining silent for a second as he searched her face before he had begun speaking to her, arguing the point for at least five minutes as he tried to explain how Steve's bad mood wasn't his responsibility but he had finally given into her demand when he caught sight of the look on her face which warned him that she was minutes away from leaning across his table and smacking him hard in the face. He had hoped and prayed for a case to come in which would distract him from his promise to her but it had been hopeless, for once they had, had nothing come in for them. Instead they had spent the day in the office, catching up on paperwork which had been fine for Danny though Kono and Steve had complained about it. Danny was one of those rare cops who actually enjoyed the process of paperwork finding the whole procedure strangely soothing. The fact that he wasn't being shot at or his life was being put in danger was merely an added bonus to him.

At five O'clock on the dot Kono appeared in his doorway, clearly her throat as she lifted her hand up and made a motion with it for him to follow her. Danny had sighed, cursing himself for his inability to say no to the Rookie when she demanded something, and stood up, powering his computer down, switching the screen off and stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets as he followed her out of his office and out of the headquarters, waving his hand at Steve when the taller man came out of his office, watching them leave with narrowed eyes.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was actually nice being out of the office in the sun and Kono was always good company, they had always gotten on well from that first day when they had discovered that they had the same dry sense of humour and love of football. They drove in Danny's car to North Shore, parking up and getting out with a quick look around them, searching for any sign of the trouble which seemed to follow them around like a dark cloud. Danny stripped out of his work clothes thankful that he had put his swimming trunks on earlier. Not that he had planned it that way but his washing machine was broken and he hadn't gotten around to getting someone in to fix it yet though it was on his list of things to do.

He had grown surprisingly good at surfing, even going as far as to enjoy it though he made sure that he kept that quiet from the others, if Steve ever found out that he was beginning to enjoy another part of his life in Hawaii then he would never hear the end of it from the other man, he would get that same insufferable smug look he always got.

Kono hadn't even waited for Danny to finish what he was doing before she had her surfboard in hand and had raced into the ocean, leaving Danny to finish getting ready before he followed her into the water.

They must have been surfing for about an hour before Danny climbed out of the water, running his hand over the top of his hair, smoothing back down. He jammed his board into the sand, stretching his arms above his head as he tried to figure out the best place to take the others for dinner.

"Whoa, whoa. Whoa Brah what is that?" Danny lowered his arms, glancing over his shoulder at Kono when she followed him onto the beach, her dark eyes fixed on his upper back.

"What is what exactly?" He asked her with a smirk as he looked away from her as he began gathering his things together.

"Don't give me that Danny, I've been teaching you how to surf for months now, I've seen you topless countless of times and I'm pretty positive I would have noticed that bad ass tattoo on your back before now." She said, bridging the gap between them and lightly touching it before she moved around the front of him so she could see his face. "Has Steve seen it yet?" She demanded.

Danny sighed loudly, making a show of rolling his eyes at her.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He demanded "First Gracie and now you? No Kono, McGarrett hasn't seen my tattoo yet because I, unlike him am not in the habit of ripping my top off every two seconds and preening like a peacock" He stated.

"Strange, I've never seen him preen like a peacock, maybe he's trying to impress someone" She commented before she swiftly changed the subject. "I've got to say I like it Brah, the whole red and black tribal design is pretty damn cool and the dragon is just awesome. Who did it for you?" She questioned moving back round him so she could see his back again. "The work that's been done on it is gorgeous, I've never seen such precise work before."

"Yeah it's not too bad is it? I'll let my sister know that you like what's she done, she loves getting praised on her work, course it will make her head and ego grow out of control but I think she's earned this one." Danny commented with a grin.

"Wait your sister did it?" She demanded, Danny nodded turning round her face her, taking in her wide eyed look.

"Yeah my younger sister Becca owns a tattoo parlour back in New Jersey, she's had it about five years now. She always does my tattoos when I get one done." He answered her, leaning down and picking up his towel, using it to wipe the excess water from his torso.

"Your sister owns a tattoo parlour in New Jersey?" She repeated, still staring at him.

"Yeah, tell me Kono are you going to repeat everything I say to you like a bad record?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just surprised Danny, your sister sounds cool and she's seriously talented man. You think she would do my tattoo when I get around to getting one done?" She asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, if you're willing to travel to New Jersey, my baby sis doesn't go anywhere that isn't New Jersey unless you count New York and Boston, not since she opened the place up. You want her to work on you then you need to go to her but I'll put a good word in for you and get her to give you a discount." He offered. Kono nodded slowly, looking thoughtfully at him before she spoke again.

"You said that she does your tattoos? Does that mean that you have more than the tattoo on your back?" She questioned, her eyes sweeping down him.

"That my dear Rookie, is a story for another time. Now did you want to go and get dinner and drinks or not?" He asked her, waiting until she nodded at him before he leaned down and picked up his mobile phone. "You call Chin and I'll call Steve and they can meet us at the grill and bar on Waialua road. I know you said it would be you, me and Chin but if I don't invite Steve then I'll never hear the end of it from him." He said, rolling his eyes again when Kono started laughing at him. "Shut up" He said, pressing down on the number one button on his phone and bringing it to his ear, waiting for Steve to pick up.

"Yeah just do me a favour Danny and let me be there when the boss man sees your tattoo for the first time?" Kono asked causing Danny to grin at her before he answered her, his voice heavy with amusement as he pulled his shirt back on.

"You're going to have to join the queue for that request I'm afraid Rookie" He stated before he nodded back to the car. "Let's go, we've got some drinks to have."

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read my chapter, I really appreciate it. An especially big thank you if you've left me a review or decided to favourite the story or follow it. It means more to me than you can know!**


	4. Chin

It's just a tattoo, Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

**The character of Rebecca 'Becca' Williams does though so please do not use without first asking permission.**

Author Note

**So here's the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently, to be completely honest with you all I haven't been in the mood to write. As previously mentioned I have just moved into my own place and I think the freedom of having it and being able to do exactly what I want when I want has impacted me and my writing, when I lived with my parents, writing was all I had and now I have my computer set up, all my books around me, movies and TV shows to watch galore. I'm hoping to shake off this feeling and get back to writing so keep your fingers crossed.**

**This chapter belongs to Chin and then after Chin will be the last and final chapter which will belong to Steve.**

**I've always enjoyed Chin and Danny's friendship so it's been nice writing them interact together in this chapter**

**Anyway please enjoy guys**

Overall summary

**Danny couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, it was just a tattoo… yeah a large one right smack between his shoulder blades but still there was no need for this reaction, was there?**

Chapter Summary

"**Wait so Steve hasn't seen it yet?" Chin questioned.**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

Other notes

**Chilliams bromance galore**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Chin

* * *

><p>"You're going to have to go to hospital to get that checked out Brah, if you leave it then it could end up getting infected and none of us want that, mainly because of the look Steve will give everyone if it happens." Chin Ho Kelly stated, leaning against the side of the EMT door, his dark gaze fixed on Danny with a look that the younger man could only describe as pitying<p>

Danny sighed, looking up at Chin as he held his hand against the gunshot wound in his upper arm, the wound which was still oozing blood through his tightly closed fingertips.

"Yeah so Hazel here was just telling me" Danny answered, nodding his head towards the pretty EMT who had been dealing with his arm and was now talking to her partner Russell. Danny glanced to the side where Steve and Kono were dealing with the left over members of the drug ring they had busted. His eyes met Steve's over the distance, a slight frown coming to his face before he looked away turning his attention to Chin who had followed his gaze with his own.

"You know he's blaming himself" Chin commented, nodding towards Steve to indicate who he meant.

"Yeah I know" Danny said with a sigh "But it's not like this is the first time that I've ended up in the back of an ambulance because of his inability to just wait for a couple of minutes for back up to arrive, maybe if he did every once in a while then we would end up in this situation a lot less" He told Chin with a sigh, glancing towards Steve again before he focused on Chin again. "Any chance you can come with me to the hospital. Hazel doesn't think I'll be there long but they'll no doubt give me pain killers and then I won't be able to drive. I'll need someone to drive me back to the office or home depending on how strong the painkillers are."

Chin raised his eyebrow at him.

"Wouldn't it better if Steve came with you he…" his voice trailed off when Danny held up his hand.

"I don't blame Steve for getting me shot but I also can't deal with his puppy dog look of guilt right now either so it's best if he stays here and wraps things up and then when I'm done at the hospital I'll call him or head round to his or something" He said, letting go of his arm and waving it around him. Chin sighed, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes for a moment, his mind moving over the options before he nodded at him.

"Alright Danny, I'll go and tell Steve and Kono and then I'll be back for you." He stated, moving away from the ambulance and heading towards where Steve and Kono were.

"How is he?" Kono asked as he approached them, an undercurrent of concern to her voice.

"He's in pain and that's making him his usual charming grumpy self." Chin said with a grin "But he's going to be fine, he's got to head to the hospital probably have a few stitches put in, he's asked me to go with him to the hospital while he gets stitched up so I can drive him home or to the office" He told them, his eyes flickering towards Steve in time to see the peeved expression come to his face before he turned away focusing on Kono.

"He wants you to go with him?" Steve demanded. "Why you? I'm his partner, it would be better if you stayed behind here with Kono and booked the remaining suspects while go and…" his voice trailed off as Chin held up his hand.

"This is something between you and Danny Steve, it's nothing to do with us. He asked me to go with him so I'm going to go. He said something about coming to yours afterwards" He told Steve, relieved to see the tense expression on Steve's face lessen at his words. He watched as Steve took a step back from him, running his hand through his hair before he sighed waving a hand towards the ambulance where Danny was sitting talking to Hazel.

"Go with him and keep me informed on what's happening" He told Chin who nodded in response, he glanced towards Kono sharing a quick look with her before he turned and moved towards Danny letting out the breath he had been holding in. He had been unsure how Steve would react to Danny's request. The younger man was focused and tough, everything you expect a Navy SEAL to be and yet something happened to him when Danny was involved, it was as though he couldn't keep his focus if he thought even for a moment that there was something wrong with the blond. Chin had an idea why that was but he was about to tell Steve his thoughts on the subject. It would be better for Steve to figure it out himself.

"Are you ready to go?" Hazel asked as Chin approached, brown eyes focusing on him with a questioning look.

"Yep I'm ready" He answered, "I'll follow in my car Danny otherwise we'll be stranded at the hospital after they've patched you up."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you in the ER" Danny answered, his voice sounding distant as though his thought were elsewhere, the way his blue eyes were drifting towards Steve indicated to Chin exactly where those thoughts currently were. Chin hid a smirk as he nodded towards them both before he turned and headed over to where he had parked his red mustang, pulling the door open and climbing in after a final glance around him.

He waited until the ambulance and pulled away from the crime scene before he followed it, tapping his hands against the steering wheel in time with the music on the radio. Apart from Danny being shot the takedown had been surprisingly easy, the criminals clearly having no idea that their case had been bumped up from HPD to the 50 taskforce. It had taken them just under a day to locate them and now the smuggling ring was dismantled, not bad for a single day work.

He pulled into the car park and into the first available spot he could find which was closest to the entrance. Climbing out, he slammed the door closed behind him and headed into the hospital, shivering slightly in the air con. He stood for a second, tilting his head to the side as he listened; a smirk coming to his face when he heard Danny's familiar voice from one of private rooms.

He headed towards it, peering through the door to make sure he had the right one. Danny was in there with a Doctor, his shirt off, one hand waving around him as he talked while the Doctor worked away at him, nodding every so often as though he was actually listening to what Danny was saying to him. Chin was about to move back when he stopped suddenly, his eyebrow shot up as he noticed the tattoo covering Danny's upper back, a tattoo he knew hadn't been there before meaning that Danny had recently got it done.

He moved back, leaning against the wall as he waited for Danny to finish up in the room his eyes wandering around the other people waiting wondering casually what they were in for.

"Are you here for Danny Williams?" An unfamiliar male voice questioned him. Chin blinked looking at the tall man in front of him, his gaze dropping to the name tag which proclaimed his as Doctor Clayton, he recognised him as the Doctor who had been stitching Danny up.

"That's right" He answered straightening up. "Is Danny okay?"

"He should be fine. I've cleaned the wound out, given him pain killers and stitched it so as long as he doesn't get it wet for the next few days then it should heal easily enough. If there is any inflammation or the arm begins to swell then he'll need to be brought back in" Doctor Clayton advised him, glancing down at the notes in his hands. "The stiches will dissolved in a few days' time so he won't need to return to have them removed."

Chin nodded at him.

"I'll let his partner know when we see him next. He'll be the one looking after Danny" Chin told him, a slight smile coming to his face as he moved passed Doctor Clayton into the room. "Ready?" He asked Danny, grinning when he caught sight of the dopey grin on Danny's face which told him that his friend was high on pain killers. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep, yep, yep" Danny chanted, his voice coming out as though he was singing the words. "Let's go home" He said getting to his feet and following Chin from the room. They remained quiet as they made their way to Chin's car, getting in and reversing out of the spot. It was only when they were on the freeway that Chin spoke.

"New tattoo then?" He asked, sparing a glance at Danny in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Not you as well Chin" The younger man complained throwing his hand dramatically up into the air. "You'd think no one has seen or had a tattoo done before. What about our fearless leader, he's covered in them but no one comments on them. First, Grace than Kono and now you?" He huffed, crossing his arm over his chest, wincing slightly as the stitches clearly pulled at the movement.

"Wait so Steve hasn't seen it yet?" Chin questioned.

"No he hasn't seen them, why does everyone keep asking me that as well. No Steve has not seen my tattoos because I, unlike Super SEAL, do not whip my top off every possible second I can."

"Tattoos?"

"Don't just don't" Danny told him holding his hand up. "I've got drugs pumping through my system, all I want to do is go home and rest Chin so take me home and let's not talk about tattoos or McGarrett or McGarrett seeing my tattoos again okay?" He asked.

"Okay Danny" Chin said with a smile as he hit the indicator and took a road to the left. "Just do me a favour and…

"Let you be there when McGarrett sees them for the first time, you can be there for one but I wouldn't recommend being there for other" He commented with a laugh before she slumped down in his chair, his eyes closing.

Chin glanced at him and shook his head before he took out his mobile and sent Steve a quick text to let him know that Danny was out and heading to his own before he focused on getting his friend home, a grin coming to his face when he thought of what Steve's reaction to Danny's tattoo would be.

He just hoped he had a front row seat for when it happened.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter!**

**An especially massive thank you if you've stuck by me during this dry patch and left me a review or decided to favourite it or follow the story. I appreciate it more than you can know!**


	5. Steve

It's just a tattoo Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Grace Williams do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

Author Note

**So here's the next chapter. **

**I know I said that this would be five chapters long but I think it's going to be six instead, I'm going to finish this story with a chapter by Danny which will be done after this one and it's that one which will have the action in it… as in the romantic action.**

**It's nice writing a chilled out story without any drama in it!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it**

Overall summary

**Danny couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, it was just a tattoo… yeah a large one right smack between his shoulder blades but still there was no need for this reaction, was there?**

Chapter Summary

**Jesus Christ when the hell did Danny get that done?**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

Other notes

**Gracie is a cutie and tattoos are hot!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Steve

* * *

><p>Steve breathed in the sea air, his eyes flickering away from the ocean view to check the burgers and salmon steaks he was preparing on the grill for his team mate.<p>

It had been a tough week for them, several cases needed their attention and on top of that Danny had been shot in the arm during a raid. Steve shivered at the memory, his mind replaying hearing Danny grunt as he went down hard. It had been Steve's fault though Danny had tried to tell him that for once it wasn't, that it had been just one of those things. Danny had wanted to wait for back up but Steve had overruled him and they had gone in early, just the two of them. If he had just listened to his partner and waited for back up then Danny would have been fine. He had gotten better at the waiting part but on some cases there just wasn't the time to wait for SWAT to be summoned, sometimes they had to go in hard to make sure that they had their suspect. Steve trusted Danny to have his back in a fight and it was a trust which he hoped Danny had in him as well. He would rather cut off his arm then let Danny down in anyway.

He glanced over his shoulder towards where Chin and Kono were standing discussing something with each other, something which was private if the way they kept their voices down was any indication for Steve to go on. For a moment he considered asking them what it was they were talking about but he dismissed the thought almost instantly. If they wanted to include him in the conversation then they would otherwise it was none of his business.

He lifted his arm up, glancing down at the watch on his wrist with a frown before he looked towards the kitchen door wondering where exactly Danny was. He had told Steve that he would join them at Steve's place because he had to go to Grace's school to pick the small girl up since Rachel was out of town on a business trip. Steve had immediately offered to go with him, eager to see Grace but Danny had waved his offer off saying that they would be there shortly and he could see Grace then. That had been nearly an hour ago and he knew from experience that that the drive from Grace's school to his house took only thirty minutes and yet there was still no sign of them, making him wonder just what was taking him and Grace so long to get there.

He turned back to the food on the grill, looking down at it when he heard the familiar voice he had been waiting to hear.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Grace was talking to her teacher and lost track of time."

Steve turned round, a wide grin coming to his face when Danny and Grace walked out of the doorway onto the beach. His eyes dropped, taking in the fact that Danny had changed out of his trousers and tight fitting shirt and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He looked good and relaxed and exactly like Steve liked seeing him. He opened his mouth to call something out when he stopped as Grace came running towards him with a grin.

"Uncle Steve" She shouted happily at him, throwing herself at him for a hug. He leaned down slightly and caught her to him, hugging her tightly before he let go, supporting her for a moment until she had her footing before he stood straighter. He listened to her chattering about her weeks at school making sure he made sound of amusement at the correct times, his gaze constantly moving between the grill and Danny. He was laughing at whatever it was that Chin and Kono were saying to him. "Uncle Steve have you seen it yet? Have you?" Grace demanded suddenly, attracting his attention. He looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Seen what Gracie?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow when Grace suddenly giggled, shaking her head violently so that her pig tails flew about her head.

"Oh no Uncle Steve! I'm not saying a word" She teased him, grinning again at him before she twisted on the spot and skipped away from him heading over to where the others were gathered. Steve watched her fondly as she threw her arms around Danny's waist and hugged him tightly, tilting her head back to look at him. Steve's heart ached as he watched Danny reach out and run a gentle hand down Grace's long brown hair, a gentle smile on his face which made Steve's stomach flip.

Shaking his head he turned back to the food, taking a sip of his beer as he wondered exactly what Grace was hiding from him. Was it something to do with her or was it something to with Danny? If there was anyone who knew other than he what was going on with Danny then it would be Grace. Steve blinked when he realised that Danny was watching him with the same fond smile which had been focused on Grace. Steve couldn't help but smile back at him wondering what he had done to deserve that look and trying hard to ignore the way the smile made him feel. He breathed out, flipping the burgers. If he could only have Danny as a friend then he would make sure that he was the best friend Danny could ever need or want. He would do anything in his power to remain close to the blond regardless of the cost to himself.

"What exactly did those burgers and steaks ever do to you to deserve such a look? I'm surprised they haven't gone up in flames already"

Steve turned at Danny's teasing tone and smiled at the amused look he was confronted with. Danny looked relaxed and happy with none of the stress which was normally present on his face.

"If they did then we could at least eat earlier" Steve responded back lightly with a shrug.

"They look pretty done to me but you're the grill master as you keep telling me. You got an ETA on them yet?" Danny questioned, peering round Steve to look at them.

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes or so" Steve answered. Raising an eyebrow when Danny made a knowing sound at the back of his throat.

"Danno come on!"

They both looked back at Grace who was bouncing excitedly from foot to foot, waving at Danny impatiently causing the blond man to smile.

"Here's a piece of advice for you McGarrett, don't bet with Grace because somehow you'll always end up losing. Excuse me while I go for a quick swim with my monkey, if I don't then I'll never hear the end of it from her." He commented with a roll of his eyes as he reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Steve swallowed, his eyes automatically dropping down to Danny's chest, resisting the urge to reach out and touch with difficulty. He forced his eyes back up meeting Danny's amused look.

"Okay" He said, drawing the word out. "The world doesn't appear to have ended and yet here you are in front of me saying you're willingly going swimming" He commented.

"Did you not hear what I said Steve? It's not willing, I lost a bet with Grace.

"Don't be long or you won't get anything to eat, Chin and Kono are looking pretty ravenous over there and I can't promise to be able to save you anything" Steve commented.

Danny nodded at him before he turned and started walking over to Grace who grinned happily at him, his t-shirt scrunched up in his hand. Steve opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was flew out of his mind when his gaze landed on the tattoo on Danny's upper back, his mouth closed with a clap.

Jesus Christ when the hell did Danny get that done?

When he had gone home to Jersey?

Why hadn't he told Steve about it?

Steve hadn't realised he was moving until he was reaching out and grabbing Danny by the shoulders stopping him from moving. He could hear Danny complaining about something, no doubt the rough treatment but he ignored it. He let go of one of Danny's shoulders and instead trailed his hand down his back, tracing the tattoo with his fingertips. He felt Danny still beneath Steve's touch but all he could focus on was the dragon and the love and attention to detail which had gone into it. Whoever had done the work for him had done an incredible job. His eyes quickly dropped to scan the rest of Danny's back to see if there was any other tattoos he could see.

"Err boss, is everything okay?"

Steve's hand stilled as he looked up and saw the others staring at him. He dropped his hand as though it had been burned.

"Erm…" He blinked looking around him realising that everyone was staring at him with the same amusing look on their faces.

"If you've finished Steve then I've got a daughter waiting for a swim and you my friend are going to burn the burgers at this rate" Danny said.

"Burgers right" Steve repeated, taking a step back at Danny, meeting his eyes when Danny looked over his shoulder at him. He swallowed when Danny grinned and winked before he moved away from Steve and heading to Grace, taking her hand in his and heading to the ocean.

Steve moved back to the grill flipping the burgers again though his mind wasn't on it, all he could focus on was that tattoo and what he wanted to do to it.

"I'm guessing that was the first time you've seen Danny's tattoo then?" Kono asked approaching him.

"You've seen it before?" Steve demanded.

"We've all seen it" She confirmed, glancing down at her nails quickly as she continued speaking. "We haven't seen his other one though." She commented casually. Steve froze.

"His other one?" He stated, his voice calm and steady. Kono nodded

"Yeah he's got another one but he won't tell anyone where it is so it's got to be somewhere private and you know it's going to be just as good because it's done by the same person who did the one on his back." She told him.

"And you know who did it?" Steve questioned. Kono nodded.

"Yeah, his sister Becca. She apparently owns a tattoo shop and she did his tattoos for him. He won't tell the rest of us where his tattoo is but maybe he'll tell you" She commented. "I mean that's if you want to know" She remarked winking at him before she turned and walking away leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.

He would find out what that second tattoo was if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking time to read the chapter**

**An especially big thank you if you've left a review or decided to favourite the story or follow it**


	6. Danny

It's just a tattoo Steven

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Grace Williams do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

Author Note

**Last chapter!**

**It's such a nice feeling to be finished with another story. It might feel like this is slightly unfinished but remember that this is the first story in the 'we're something alright' series so any leftover bits will be continued in the other stories.**

**The next one is 'it's just a break Steven' which I've been writing at the same time and which I can now focus my attention on.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Overall summary

**Danny couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, it was just a tattoo… yeah a large one right smack between his shoulder blades but still there was no need for this reaction, was there?**

Chapter Summary

**He could seriously get used to this.**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Danny

* * *

><p>"Well I think it's safe to say that Uncle Steve liked your new tattoo Danno" Grace commented with a giggle causing Danny to glance to the side of him and smile at his daughter.<p>

It was currently just the two of them on the beach. Chin and Kono were in the middle of washing up the plates they had used for dinner while Steve had disappeared somewhere inside and had yet to come back out. Danny and Grace had offered their assistance to the cousins but their offer of help had been brushed away, politely but firmly.

"Oh? And what exactly makes you think that Monkey?" He asked, an undercurrent of amusement to his voice as he passed Grace over a large pink shell. She took it from him with a disbelieving snort and placed it on the sandcastle they were in the middle of making.

"Come on Dad, I'm not blind and neither are you. He kept touching your tattoo and looking at you the whole time we were eating. Even when Uncle Chin or Auntie Kono were saying something to him."

Danny raised an eyebrow, silently cursing when he felt his cheeks redden at her observations.

"Gracie I…" He began to say, stopping when she fixed him with a look which he was more used to seeing in the mirror daily then on her face, a look which momentarily floored him giving her the chance to smoothly cut in again.

"It's really not that big a deal Dad. Tommy at school says that you love who you love so the only real question is, do you love Uncle Steve?" She asked him simply, looking at him with large questioning brown eyes. Danny stared back wondering briefly if she knew what a loaded question she was asking him before he realised that she did. For a moment he thought about lying and putting a whole stop to the conversation but he pushed the thought aside. He had always tried to be honest with Grace so instead of shutting her down, he instead brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms casually around him as he looked towards the house to make sure they were still alone before he looked back at her and nodded.

"Yes Gracie, I do" He responded.

"A lot?" She questioned seriously turning her attention away from the sand castle and focusing on him fully instead.

"A lot" He confirmed. Grace was silent for a moment as if she was processing his answer before she spoke again, a hint of unsureness to her voice which made his chest ache.

"But you don't love him more than me?" She queried quietly, reaching down and drawing a random picture on the sand.

"Never" Danny answered instantly, twisting slightly on the sand and holding his arms out to her, smiling when she scrambled to her feet and threw herself into his arms, he wrapped them round her tightly as he kissed the top of her head, speaking quietly to her. "There is no one in this world who I love more than you Monkey. You're my world." He told her.

"But you love Uncle Steve best after me?" She pushed as she snuggled into his hug.

Danny leaned back so he could see her face. He scanned it for a second wondering where all these questions were coming from before he sighed and shrugged.

"Yes Grace, I love your Uncle Steve best after you."

She fell silent after that, giving Danny time to rerun the evening over in his head. Steve had certainly been attentive to him that evening, more so then he usually was. Danny had caught him reaching out for him only to abruptly stop as though he was realising what he was doing. He had seemed distracted as well, almost dazed, their conversations seemingly going over Steve's head as though he couldn't concentrate. It had been a heady feeling.

"I'm giving you my permission Danno." Grace suddenly announced breaking the silence which had fallen between them.

"Your permission?" Danny repeated, staring at his daughter with a bemused look. Grace nodded as she reached up and threw one of her pigtails over her shoulder.

"Yeah, my permission to be with Uncle Steve, he makes you happy Dad, like goofy happy and it's a good thing because you really deserve to be happy. Plus it's pretty clear to everyone that Uncle Steve loves you as well. Anyone could see that from the way he was acting towards you tonight."

Danny continued to stare at Grace for a moment, his mouth hanging open before he closed it, shaking his head at her and ignoring her sudden amused look.

"We are not discussing my love life any further Monkey" He stated, smirking when she sighed, making a show of rolling her eyes at him before she moved out of his lap and sat back where she had been before. "Do you want to finish the sandcastle or not because we're beginning to lose the light" He said, waving his hand towards the darkening sky above them.

"I need another shell Dad" She instructed, turning her attention back to the sandcastle thoughtfully.

Danny wasn't sure how long he and Grace sat on the beach but it was long enough for Grace to abandon her half completed work and curl up in his arms, head resting against his shoulder as she fell asleep. Chin and Kono came and said their goodbyes to them both, keeping their voices down when they noticed Grace. Danny had made no move to get up as he smiled back at them, reminding Kono of their plans for the next day, he watched them disappear back inside and wondered briefly where Steve was before he looked back towards the ocean, as much as he hated to admit it he was beginning to find the sound of the waves soothing to listen to.

"What are you and Kono planning to do tomorrow then?" Steve asked casually, suddenly appearing at his side with a bottle of beer which he offered to Danny. Danny shifted Grace slightly, freeing his arm up so he could take it from him, taking a long sip of it before he placed it on the sand to the side of him.

"Nothing exciting, my TV broke earlier in the week and apparently Kono knows of a place nearby which is doing a sale on them so she offered to come with me to help choose it, she thinks that if the owner sees her with me then he might do me a better deal and knock some more cash off the price. It's no biggie, just a friend doing another friend a solid." Danny answered with a slight shrug.

"I could have come with you and shown you where the sale was" Steve commented lowly.

"So come with us then. You'll no doubt complain about whatever option I choose saying that it's not state of the art enough so you might as well help me pick it in the store and save me a month's worth of pointed comments about how if you had been there you could have picked a better one" Danni remarked, his tone as casual as Steve's had been.

"Sounds like a plan, maybe afterwards I can show you that Italian restaurant I mentioned to you last week, the one with the Lasagne that I think you'll love."

Danny snorted at the comment.

"Remind me one day to cook you my mother's lasagne then you'll realise that there is nothing which can compare to it" Danny said.

"I'll take you up on that" Steve responded, finally sitting next to Danny on the ground and looking towards him. "Are you planning on taking Grace home now?" He queried.

Danny remained silent for a moment, his mind replaying the evening and what Grace had said to him before he answered his partner.

"I thought about it but the thing is that Gracie has her heart set on having a swim first thing tomorrow morning before she goes back home to her mum's but If I take her back to mind then we probably won't have time to go and we both know how much she loves it here so I was thinking that maybe we should just spend the night here you know because you wouldn't want to disappoint Grace would you?" He asked. Steve was silent for a moment.

"I wouldn't want that" He commented.

"In that case I'll take her up to Mary's old room and get her settled" Danny said, moving Grace in his arms as he came to his feet. He smiled at Steve and made his way into the house, carrying his daughter up the stairs and into Mary's old room. Placing her on the mattress, he gently woke her up, passing her the set of pyjamas she kept at Steve's before lightly pushing her towards the door so she could use the bathroom to get ready. He tucked her into bed when she reappeared and kissed her goodnight telling her that he would be nearby before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

For a moment Danny stood outside it, resting his back against the wood as he took the chance to explore his own feelings. He needed to be sure that what he was about to do was what he wanted, mere seconds later he had his answer.

There was nothing he wanted more.

Taking a deep breathe, Danny made his way back down the stairs and through the kitchen stepping back into the warm air. It was no surprise to find Steve in the same place as where he left him. He moved towards him, taking the spot next to him again and picked his beer up, taking another sip.

"Grace asleep?" Steve asked curiously. Danny nodded,

"She was out like a light, guess it was a long day for her" Danny answered him. Steve made a thoughtful noise at the back of his throat before he took another sip of his own beer. They were quiet for a few moments, the air between them thick with a tension that Danny was beginning to realise had always been there, bubbling beneath the surface of their banter.

"So the tattoo then" Steve said finally, a note to his voice which caused Danny to shiver in response.

"Yeah? What about it?" He queried lightly.

"It's… good, really well executed" Steve said, sounding as though he was searching for something to say. Danny grinned.

"I'll be sure to let Becca know that the great Steve McGarrett approves of her work." He replied.

"Becca is your sister?" Steve asked.

"Yep, second eldest after me" He said, a fond note creeping into his voice. "You know if you like it that much then she would probably be willing to ink you as well, she might even give you a discount because of me." He told Steve, turning his head to see Steve staring at him with an intent expression, the darkness turning his face to shadow, the sight making Danny's heart quicken.

"If I'm going to get your sister to do a Tattoo for me then I'll need to see her work again so I can be sure of the quality of her work" Steve said huskily. Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so McGarrett" He responded "Well God forbid I let work for my sister walk by, take another look then." He commented, reaching down and pulling his t-shirt off, dropping it on the sand beside him. He shot Steve a challenging look before he focused his attention on the ocean. He was aware of Steve moving behind him, sitting close to him as he reached out and began tracing Danny's tattoo again, the touch soft, Danny could feel his skin react coming up in goose bumps before he forced himself to speak. "Well? Does it pass the test?"

"Well" Steve said, his voice right beside Danny's ear. "Your sister certainly is skilled at her craft but I think I need to see more, Kono mentioned earlier that you had another tattoo done by her, care to share?"

"The other one? What makes you think you've earned the right to see the other one?" He teased lazily.

"Well I am your partner remember" Steve said "And because of that there should really be no secrets between us." Danny opened his mouth to speak, stopping when he felt Steve kiss the edge of the tattoo, his tongue peeking out as though he was tasting the ink. Danny shivered unable to stop himself.

"You'll see it eventually" Danny said once he was sure his voice would be steady. "But I'm not that kind of man Steve, you want to see it and get me into the sack? You at least buy me dinner first"

Steve made a sound of amusement, the warm air huffing against Danny's skin before he moved around, to the side of Danny, catching his eyes.

"Technically I did make you dinner tonight?" He pointed out reasonably, his hand still resting on the tattoo gently scraping his nails against the still sensitive skin.

"And? That earns you a few kisses, it doesn't earn you a roll in the hay." Danny pointed out, making a sound of annoyance when Steve's eyes suddenly gleamed with interest.

"So it's somewhere hidden that I'd only see when we're naked?" He asked, his eyes dropping to Danny's lower body with a look of interest. "Not on your back then because we would see it peeking out" He said thoughtfully, smirking when Danny pushed him.

"As if I'd have a tramp stamp McGarrett" He complained. Steve waved a dismissive hand at him.

"So it's either on your hip area or your ass, which one?"

"Which one? Which one is remaining a secret until you buy me dinner jackass, now do you want your kisses or not because that's all you're getting tonight, I'm not having out first time together when my daughter is sleeping down the hall, for all I know you could be a screamer."

Steve laughed at the comment, a sound which sent Danny's heart soaring, Steve didn't laugh enough in his eyes.

"I think out of the two of us you'd be the loud one Danny, you never shut up" Steve pointed out, moving closer, so there was only inches separating them.

"Well that will just be another thing you have to find out" Danny said, meeting his eyes. This close up he could see every shade of blue and brown in Steve's eyes.

"Oh I will" Steve said, bridging the gap and kissing Danny. Danny made a brief sound of surprise before he got with the program and began kissing Steve back, exploring his mouth as he ran his hands through Steve's hair before they settled on his neck holding him. He should have known that Steve would kiss like he did most things in like, full of passion and skill.

For a moment he considered going back on his own comment about doing nothing when Grace was around but he held up to his resolve, there would be plenty of time to explore that side of things later.

He pulled back, gulping down air as he looked at Steve, taking in his pleased expression.

"Well" Danny said.

"Well" Steve repeated, his hands stroking along the length of Danny's back.

"When are you taking me for dinner?" He asked, using his grip on Steve's neck to tilt his head back so Danny could focus on the skin, biting it as he marked Steve.

"As soon as fucking possible" Steve answered causing Danny to chuckle.

"Good" He commented, kissing up to Steve's mouth again.

He grinned against Steve's lips.

He could seriously get used to this.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read the story, as mentioned 'It's just a break Steven' is the next in this series and I've got 5 chapters uploaded already.**

**An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review or favourite the story or follow it. I really appreciate it more then you know. **


End file.
